


The smoothie challenge

by Queenofthemontain



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthemontain/pseuds/Queenofthemontain
Summary: Just the avengers are all bored on a Friday night, Tony walks in to see Peter and Shuri getting ready for the smoothie challenge. Peter invites him and the others to play. Tony never backs down from a challenge and agrees...chaos and betrayals ensue.





	The smoothie challenge

 Peter grabbed random things from the fridge as Shuri numbered the bags and placed the items in the bag. Tony walked in and looked at them confused. 

"What are you doing kid?" 

Peter looked at Shuri and then Tony and sheepishly said "We are doing to smoothie challenge".

Tony cocked his head, "The smoothie challebge?" 

Shuri nodded, "It's a challenge where you have two teams and must blindly pick ingredients for a smoothie. The catch is you have good ingredients and bad ingredients. You don't know which is which tho."

Tony nodded and walked away, "don't barf in my kitchen". 

Peter stopped him, "Mr.Stark do you wanna play too?" 

Shuri smiled and Tony nodded and called to the Avengers in the living room. 

\--------

There was two teams Peter and Shuri were the team captains and could chose their teammates. 

Shuri smiled and giggled as she picked her brother. T'challa was less than ecstatic about the future events. Peter of course chose Tony. Shuri had a devilish smile on her face. She was going to enjoy this.

\--

The final teams were: 

Peter (team captain), Tony, Steve, Natasha, Carol, Hope, Thor 

Shuri (team captain), T'challa, Stephen, Bucky, Valkryie, Scott, Bruce

"So how does this work Pete?" 

Peter smiled as pointed to the numbered paper bags. there were 34 bag. 4 were in the middle and Peter said those were normal ingredients, nothing exciting. Shuri pointed to the 15 in front of her and said they were the bad ingredients and she said the ones in front of Peter were the good ones. Both teens said the point of the game was to just get the most good ingredients and not the bad ingredient. 

Peter started first he reached his hand into the Iornman helmet that had all you the number. He pulled out #1. He happily grabbed bag #1. He smiled as he should his team what he got, Strawberries. Next Shuri went, she reached in an prayed the number was not bigger than 15. She smiled when she got 9. She opened the bag and got chocolate syrup. She showed her tongue to him. So far both teams were starting off well. Peter motioned for Tony to go. 

"Get 20!!" Stephen yelled from his seat. Tony glared at him, "First off, don't give me your bad juju Wizard!" Stephen blew kiss as him and Tony grabbed it in his hand and pretended to rip it, "There is no love in this battlefield!" He preceded by grabbing his number and grabbing the bag, 3.It was honey. Shuri glared at him playfully and told T'challa to pick a number. He grabbed 23. Shuri shrieked, T'challa looked ashamed but then he grabbed the bag, it couldn't be too bad...it was. 

"Garlic!!" Shuri shrieked. Nat and her teammates laughed. Shuri took a small spoonful into the blender, she cried as it touched the chocolate syrup.

Steve grabbed a number: 16. 

Peter gasped. Natasha looked ready to kill a bitch. 

"Maybe its not that bad" Peter said shyly.

Steve grabbed a the ingredient, it was Mayo. 

"STEVE ROGERS! WTF!" Tony screamed. Natasha smacked him in the back of his head. Steve looked to Shuri, "Why, just why!?" Shuri laughed. Stephen stood to do his pick. 

"I swear if you use magic I will kick your ass back to the fucking sanctum!" Stephen smirked "Oh, please your too short to do anything." Peter gasped and hugged Tony, "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM PAPA! YOU CAN KICK HIS ASS ANYDAY!" 

Tony faked crying, "Thank you Pete..." 

Stephen grabbed his number it was 12, Chocolate Milk. 

Natasha went up next, she got 17, lemon. Peter kept being optimistic, "it's fine! It'll take care of the mayo."

Bucky grabbed his number 14, Vanilla Ice cream. 

Carol had her game face on as she grabbed her number. It was....18. Another bad ingredient. It was pepper! She shrieked, "NO!!" Tony was crying at this point. Valkryie smiled as she grabbed Chocolate chips (15). Hope nervously picked a number, it was 19. Scott smiled and laughed and gave her the bag, "Here you go honey!!". Hope let put a disappointed  noise as she saw what she got, thyme . Scott went next and he wasn't laughing when he pick the number 26. Hope let out a large laugh, "Haha! Take that Scotty boy!!" 

Scott groaned as she sprinkled some chives in. Thor groaned when he got number 20. Peter grabbed the bag and pouted when he saw it. Cayenne pepper!

"eww!!" Shuri shrieked . Bruce steppes up and grabbed a number, "28" He said. Stephen handed him the bag and he whined, he showed the can it was spray cheese. Hesprayes some into the blender. Peter picked his number and searched for his bag, he got 2. He smiled when he grabbed the milk and poured it into his blender. Shuri took a deep breath and  grabbed a number it was papaya!(10). Tony stepped up and kissed his hand as he grabbed another thing he smiled when he got the number 4. It was Oreos!

T'Challa grabbed 11. He smiled and poured almost all the sugar into the blender. Steve grabbed a number, he let out a cry of victory as it was 5. Tony smiled and grabbed the ingredient it was whipped cream. Natasha poured it into the blender and sprayed some onto her mouth.  Stephen picked his number. Tony yelled, "GET HOT SAUCE!!" Stephen glared at him as he grabbed M&ms (12). Natasha cracked her knuckles and put her hand into the helmet. She grabbed 6. She smirked to the other team as she poured the maple syrup into the blender. 

"This smoothie could actually be saved" Tony muttered. Bucky hit the table, "FUCK!" Shuri looked over and yelled. Steve looked over, "What happened?" 

"What happened?? I got number 24!! I GOT CANNED CLAMS!!" Peter and Tony burst out laughing! They could barely stand. Carol laughed as she picked. 

"What number?" Nat asked. Carol smiled 7. Valkyrie screamed. "THATS IT YOU DONT GET CUDDLES TODAY!!" Scott hugged her, "Its okay Valk!"

Carol smiled as she poured in the granola. Valkryie took a breath and grabbed a number it was 25, Ghost pepper hot sauce. She held her head in her hands, "Why...why.."

Hope feeling confident shrieked when she got her number it was 8, Vanilla icing!!" Shuri gasped, "PETER YOU RIGED IT!!" Peter shook his head, "I did no such thing princess..."

Scott whined, "Why mustard!!" He picked 27. Thor picked, he hoped he could redeem himself. But he didn't he got 21, Sour cream. Tony screamed, "No!" Carol hugged Thor, "It okay buddy". 

Bruce grabbed his pick blue cheese, 29. Shuri looked to see two extra bad ingredients, they counted wrong. Anyway she went to Peter and challenged him to rock paper scissor, whoever won picked first. Peter won and he grabbed orange juice.   Shuri got cinnamon. Then they got to choose which 2 eh ingredients they wanted. Shuri got Water and vanilla extract. She poured them in. Peter got ice and mint. Then both teams blended their smoothies. Shuri's smoothie was brown..Peters was kind of a light brownish yellow. Each captain poured their team their smoothies. Steve grabbed his cup and looked to his teammates, "We defeated Thanos...this is nothing. " They drank their smoothie first and even with all the good ingredients. Their smoothie was overpowered by the mayo. They spit it out, except Tony, Steve and Nat. They struggled but they got it down.

Shuri gagged at the smell of hers no one could even drink it, it was horrible. 

\---

Overall the avengers liked it and as the teen cleaned up they told them that if they had any other games. They would love to play.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
